Sunflower Valentine
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoCoy, BoGlitch. Valentine theme. Coy and Mo explore their intensifying love, while Glitch fears the worst over his relationship with Bodie.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Dance Central  
>*Pairing: MoCoy, Glitchie (BodieGlitch)  
>*WARNING: THE FEATURED TEXT CONTAINS FLUFFY MALEMALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE, PLEASE STEER CLEAR. THANK YOU.***

***Special Note: Boney James is a Smooth Jazz artist, that is actually having a Valentine's Day concert this year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lick of this, save for the summary and my laptop.**

_

Coy lit him on fire.

Right out of the gate, he knew the sunflower was something special. Special on a fireworks, Empire State Building scale. Even when he wasn't anything but a shrimp, Coy lit up every room with brightness so great, **jewels** were jealous. The sun never stopped grimacing at Heaven's special sunflower. Damn him, the golden orb always cursed. Shining brighter than I could ever hope to!

And with that same light, The Real Deal lit his senses like a match. He stuck to Gramma Phoebe's boy like glue, not wanting anyone to even **think**of tampering with that light. If anyone screwed with Coy's Pokemon cards or X-Men toys, damn, it was on. It was on like Donkey Kong. If anyone thought of touching **him,** Mo would personally deliver the asswipe to Kingdom Come.

When they were mites, sharing lunch and comic books, Mo made it his sole purpose to protect Coy. To defend his sunflower at any cost. They were no longer mites, but his mission statement was still the same. And what did Coy think of Mo being his bodyguard?

Well, in the words of the Real Deal, 'that shit was dope'.

Amber eyes were his guardians. They were his candles in the dark, lullabies in the icy cold. They belonged to his best friend, his mentor, his captain and hero. Mo was always the cool kid at school, hip, funky, fresh 'n fly. The kid **everyone** wanted to be around. Even the teachers flocked to him. Who in their right mind wouldn't, with Mo's magnetic charisma and good lucks?

Sunflower discovered amber eyes in second grade. He stumbled to the front of Ms. Key's classroom, clutching his Spiderman toy. Spidey was da bomb, the blonde tried to explain. He could scale walls, jump from burning buildings, and beat the friggin' crap outta the Green Goblin.

Spidey's track record was a bunch of incomprehensible babble-until Mo came to the rescue.

And from that point on, Coy hadn't stopped smiling.

_

They lit each other on fire, even when they were apart.

They shared the same schools, most of the same classes, and the same routines. Lunch time was akin to seeing fireworks from the Eiffel Tower, even if it was only a moment long. Amber eyes always led Coy out of bed, even if the clock read three in the morning. A sunflower's locks always compelled Mo to jump out of bed, even if his body wanted to gut him for being so restless.

Sure, there were rocks. There were jagged edges. Pikes. Javelins. The whole shebang. But the good definitely outweighed the bad. The shit times polished their bond, the way dressed dishes in their Sunday best. There were times when Mo wanted to wring Coy's neck, his meth phase being one of the worst, but those particularly shitty times made Flash crave him even more. Coy wanted to tie rocks to Mo's legs and watch him drown, furious over his flawless reputation and charm, but in pushing Mo away, he pushed himself right into delirious infatuation. They were each other's sun and moon. The air to each other's lungs.

There was no other way around it. B-Boy and Flash were made for each other. Hands down. No shit. No lies, doubt or fear.

_

It was **always** like the first time.

Kissing, touching, yearning. It was always like the first time, touching the sky on newborn wings.

Night had blanketed their world hours ago, sending crystalline stars into a cerulean sky. Their friends had gone their separate ways for the night, determined to make the most incredible memories. It was Valentine's Day, after all, and the world was blanketed in love. Rose petal love. Moonlit love. Songs, candlelight, fireworks, the whole shebang.

On the night of red petal love, two couples decided to renew their vows. A sunflower and his amber eyes were making love in a suite-

While Hi-Def's protege and a lifeguard were sharing their first kisses over a movie.

Clothes had been discarded, in a fit of fury. They were in dire need of each other's touch, burning with enough passion to drive even a saint insane. Even the toprocker's goggles were off, as they always were during the act of lovemaking. Soft but searing moans were thrust out of a glistening throat, pulled out by amber eyes. Skillful, caramel brown hands traced his chest, his thighs, and all went starry white.

He wanted so much to speak. Love burst inside of Coy's mind in a million shades. "I love you," he wanted to say, in a million different languages. He wanted to confess just how much his other half, his best friend and lover, meant to him. How much he enjoyed their dances, on and off the dance floor. But only the Alomar's name came forth, taking flight on the wings of unbridled bliss. Coy's name erupted in equal rapture, capturing the light of the moon.

The blonde rolled through Summer hills. Through the sights, sounds, colors and stars of Heaven. After time he could not measure, he felt himself rolled onto his stomach. He bit his lip in anticipation, not out of fear or pain, but out of searing, fiery joy. Rain burned his eyes as he gripped their bed sheets, soaring at Mo's entry. Savoring, melting at the other's touch, depth and tenderness.

In mere heartbeats, their world was painted in a milky white glow. And the two of them were lost in each other's arms.

Neither of them spoke. Not out of exhaustion, but out of a craving for silence. Words were not always necessary, for silence was a strong enough tribute to holy sanctuaries. Mo was content with running his hands through Coy's petals. Coy was content with using his eyes to eat the Alomar, all over again. But that content quickly ran out, like a bottle of Drain-O going down the bathroom sink. The blonde's face wilted.

Mo took notice. "Sup, baby? Ready t' go again?"

"Sure the Hell am."

And off they went, two shooting stars into the light of the night. Thirty minutes later, the two of them were well on their way to slumber. Coy fell asleep with his face buried in Mo's chest, covered in tears. _Don't ever leave me,_ he thought helplessly, clinging to the one that gave him life.

_If ya do, don't expect me t' breathe without ya._

_

"We don't have to. I'll be more than happy to wait."

There it was again. The kindness not even Mary Poppins could rival. The tenderness that blanketed Mo's partner in glowing, searing sunshine. Different from the radiance **Mo** cast over him. Around his mentor, it was impossible to be anything but restless. Uncomfortable. Impatient and antsy.

Until Emilia's partner came into the picture.

Whenever Bodie's name came to mind, Glitch could never stop smiling. The sweetest of sweethearts befriended everyone, of course, but Bodie showered **him** in special attention. The kind of attention that elicited thoughts of rain-soaked nights, candlelight and roses dipped in golden silk. The blonde had actually given Glitch the gift of a rose, as a starting point for their Valentine night. Emi's crew mate treated him as if he were a gift from the Lost City of Atlantis, precious, special and something worthy of immortal love.

Glitch had been high, ever since Bodie decided to take his eyes off of Mo.

And yes, he still adored his mentor, but not with agonizing uneasiness. Loving someone that actually loved **him** in return made breathing so much easier.

The first kisses were awkward. Glitch's track record of a love life wasn't even a centimeter long. Bodie's track record was equally short, much to the protege's surprise.

_"Ya ain't ever done anythin'?"_

_"No..."_

_"Nothin'? EVER?"_

_"I'm afraid not. I...I was just waiting for YOU, I guess."_

If that had come out of anyone else's mouth, like Kerith's, for example, Glitch would've gagged.

But Bodie wrote the book on corny, and damn, was he good at the art of corny. He mastered it, from head to toe. He spouted off the corniest shit and made it look so damn real, Mo's partner-in-crime couldn't think about anything **but** boinking Bodie into Kingdom Come. Not to mention the Parker's rippling, hot abs, sparkling, honest smiles and soft voice. Damn, what the breaker wouldn't give to have-

Ah. But wait.

"But Bo...don't 'cha want to?"

So cute, seeing an awkward Bodie Parker. The poor thing had been tripping over his feet all night. Couldn't even sit still during the Boney James concert. The two of them were outside of the Bellagio, basking in that Vegas glow, but confronting another awkward point. "Oh, no," Riptide's stud said, holding up his hands to emphasize his point.

"It's not what you're thinking! It's...well...I just...I don't...don't look at me like that. Please. I just want to...ah. Would you be **comfortable?"**

"Why wouldn't I be, yo? Ain't cha my guy?"

"Well, **yeah!** I am! I do, and I love you, but-"

"Bo, it's okay. If ya don't want to-"

"No! You have me all wrong! It's-well, it IS you, but it's ME at the same time!"

Glitch's eyes lit up like the stars in the sky. Seeing he had made some sort of recovery, Bodie quickly pressed on. "You're young, but that's not where I'm going with this," the Parker sputtered. "You've never been with anyone I've never been with anyone and what if something goes wrong? Your first memories will be tainted with my failure and I'll NEVER be able to live with myself, not to mention Mo will kill me because I've scarred you for life and we'll never be friends again and-"

**"Bo!"**

"-and you'll be heartbroken, because I stole your virginity in all the wrong ways, and you'll never want to see me again and Emi will hate me because her moronic partner-"

Glitch never used the Parker's full first name, but he figured opportunity had presented itself on a silver platter. **"Bodie!"**

Poor thing, he looked like he wanted to cry. He had the PERFECT night all planned out, but what if he REALLY did ruin Glitch for life? "It's okay," the young breaker said soothingly, taking him by the hand.

"We ain't gotta do nothin' 'til yer ready."

"Are you **absolutely** sure?" Bodie asked, as if Glitch was about to push him out of a plane-without a parachute.

"Yeah, I'm sure," a sky-high protege sang. "Happy Valentine's, Bo."

Defeat and sadness instantly wrenched Bodie's hand out of Glitch's. "B-b-but...are we done? Are you tired? Are you SURE you're okay with not...you know..."

A pair of blue eyes left behind no doubt. "Check this. Everything's fly. Ya ain't gonna recognize this 'cuz yer too busy worryin' yerself into an early grave, but...ya just made my night."

"I **did?"**

"Yeah," a blushing breaker said, bowing his head. "Thanks...y'know...fer carin' so much about me."

In Glitch's mind, the two of them had made love, right then and there.

It might have been through words, but the end result was the same.

_

There was no way around it. They were made for each other. Plain and simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: Dance Central 2  
>*Pairing: BodieGlitch, MoCoy  
>*WARNING: THE FEATURED TEXT CONTAINS FLUFFY MALEMALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO FLUFFY MALE/MALE, CONSENSUAL ROMANCE, PLEASE STEER CLEAR.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the laptop and summary.**

_

_"We don't have to. I'll be more than happy to wait."_

_There it was again. The kindness not even Mary Poppins could rival. The tenderness that blanketed Mo's partner in glowing, searing sunshine. Different from the radiance Mo cast over him. Around his mentor, it was impossible to be anything but restless. Uncomfortable. Impatient and antsy._

_Until Emilia's partner came into the picture._

_Whenever Bodie's name came to mind, Glitch could never stop smiling. The sweetest of sweethearts befriended everyone, of course, but Bodie showered him in special attention. The kind of attention that elicited thoughts of rain-soaked nights, candlelight and roses dipped in golden silk. The blonde had actually given Glitch the gift of a rose, as a starting point for their Valentine night. Emi's crew mate treated him as if he were a gift from the Lost City of Atlantis, precious, special and something worthy of immortal love._

_Glitch had been high, ever since Bodie decided to take his eyes off of Mo._

___

_"We ain't gotta do nothin' 'til yer ready."_

_"Are you absolutely sure?" Bodie asked, as if Glitch was about to push him out of a plane-without a parachute._

_"Yeah, I'm sure," a sky-high protege sang. "Happy Valentine's, Bo."_

_

Second Sunflower-A Fine Evening for Confession

Glitch felt higher than every king, queen, prince and princess in history.

Heaven swept him through its clouds on a daily basis. Bodie had given him a set of wings, and he danced across silver clouds with a smile. It was one thing to say you were high among the clouds, but when you were higher than the stars...words could do little to measure how much you've flown. And Glitch found it impossible to put any words to his emotions.

Sunshine and moonlight ran hand-in-hand. Illumination blanketed the days, nights and weeks. The Hi-Def protege felt an intense disconnect from Mo, but he and Bodie shared mutual ground. Riptide's dreamboat didn't mind playing Pokemon with him. Bodie never complained about Batman and Teen Titans, even though he preferred JR Tolkien. Emilia's partner never complained about 'Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol', even though he would've preferred the new Sherlock Holmes flick.

Glitch still worshipped Mo. He always would. But because of Bodie, Glitch wasn't separated from Mo by a gaping chasm.

Emi's partner-in-crime always laid out the red carpet. When the Hi-Def crew was on their down time, Bodie invited Glitch out for a lunch in the park. The winds were rough, but not cold enough to discourage Glitch from taking the invitation. And then Bodie's protective nature kicked into high gear, compelling him to dress the breaker in the warmest coat.

Whenever they shared hot chocolate at Starbucks, Mo's partner realized just how much sweeter it really was.

Whenever Bodie called him 'cute', 'beautiful' and 'amazing', the breaker realized just how powerful words were.

But there were no words to describe how high he felt, after they made love. Glitch felt so high one time, he dashed out into the streets in song.

Mo's partner never saw Bodie in the bathroom, wiping tears from his eyes.

_

Feeling so high, he could look down on Heaven, Glitch bolted into their new suite.

Valentine's Day might have ended, but the world decided to celebrate Valentine's Day all **week.** And on another night of the celebration, Riptide's prince and Hi-Def's junior entered a lover's suite. A lovingly decorated Hyatt suite had been sprinkled with roses, both red and white. Warm, gentle candles had been lit, the perfect view of Los Angeles slept outside their windows, and the stars were at their brightest.

Mo and MacCoy had taken another suite. They had made love several times that day, but neither of them were too tired to add more notches to the scoreboard.

The day had been one of intense magic. All dancers were able to have their fill of excitement, with the exception of a certain breaker. With a streak of Valentine red in his hair, he explored the suite as a child explored the world's biggest candy store. "This is A1 fly," Hi-Def's junior declared. However, he was not only excited over the room's lush decor.

He was even more excited about his company.

"Th' best shizz. Glad ya decided t' take it with me."

"It **is** rather nice," the Parker said, his voice as soft as candlelight. As always, he was impeccably dressed in attire fit for a ball. However, he didn't even feel remotely close to a well-dressed prince-let alone a frontline member of Riptide. Despite overwhelming weariness, though, he thought it would be best to conceal as much as he could.

"Don't think either one of our friends are gonna be interested in the decor, though."

Recognizing the reference to Mo and MacCoy, Glitch sat at Bodie's side with a grin. "They'll take turns lookin' at th' ceiling," the younger male chuckled.

His cheeks adopted a savage shade of red.

"It'll be cool. Both of our crews are on downtime anyways. They c'n boink each other into oblivion, and not hafta worry 'bout 'nythin'."

...

Emilia's partner wasn't one for bouncing off the walls. Glitch knew it and accepted it, the same way he accepted his dancer's name. But the blonde's silence was just too uncomfortable to ignore. There had been jokes about Coy and Mo's sexual prowess before, and Bodie never hesitated to offer some sort of spice to the mix. He shyly made references to their own adventures, even. But on that night, blue eyes remained silent. He tugged on the other's sleeve, peering into the other's face with the eyes of a fawn.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"About today...thanks. It'll go down as one of th' best days o' my life."

"No problem," the Parker said sweetly, patting him on the head. He then planted a kiss on the other's forehead, and withdrew from the bed. But Glitch wasn't the least bit pleased. The day's conclusion wasn't returned, and not only that, but Bodie seemed intent on ending the conversation. He seemed intent on ending the **night.** "You okay?" Mo's teammate asked.

Love and silence were in synch, gutting him. And Bodie gave him no reason to relax. "Yeah," the blonde said with a smile.

"It's just been a long day. We've been up since four this morning, and I'm certain there's a world of fun to be had tomorrow. We'd better get some rest."

Enough was enough. Bodie was usually up for all nighters, in and out of the bedroom. 'I'll grab a magic carpet and take you through the stars all night,' he just said, only a few nights ago. Sometimes they never clocked out until four in the morning! But on that particular night, Bodie was checking out far too early for Glitch's comfort. Not to mention the check out process was anything but smooth.

Emilia's partner was well aware of his age, but **never** coddled him. To Bodie, he was a young, sacred canvas, ready to be filled with love's greatest memories. And on that particular night, those memories seemed to be taking a break.

Glitch felt no different from a spoiled birthday boy, and hated it. With a **passion.**

He had options. He could either burst into a fit of anger, but then he'd cloak himself in the very cloak he had thrown away: the cloak of an immature child. So he'd combine anger, concern and sorrow. "What's up?" the breaker asked, emeralds glistening.

"Ya ain't actin' like yerself. Did I do somethin' t' ruffle ya?"

Weariness and frail happiness did nothing to soothe Glitch's nerves. "Of course not," Riptide's blonde said, reclaiming his seat alongside the other.

Glitch noticed Bodie's eyes, and bit his bottom lip.

"I had a **wonderful** time too. I just...think it's time for bed."

The younger male sat. He sat, waited, watched. Watched as Bodie dove into the bathroom, listened as Bodie changed into his pajamas, watched as Bodie came out of the bathroom, and-

Decided enough really was enough.

"How come ya don't wanna talk t' me, Bo?"

And 'talking' encompassed quite a **lot.** Bodie talked to Glitch through words, body language and by tying his body into the other's. He said 'I love you' in a thousand languages whenever he simply smiled, or shared a pizza with the apple of his eyes. But on that particular night, Bodie wasn't saying anything at all. And from the look of things, he was much too afraid to do so.

Rain threatened to drown the breaker. Perhaps dreams weren't meant to come true for him. Perhaps his true love wanted to turn away, simply because of his age. Fearing the worst, Glitch swore to hold back his tears long enough to carry himself out of the room. He'd wait for Bodie to end it, then he'd bolt out of the room and weep himself to sleep. All alone, in the thick of the night.

Just as he began.

Bodie found him in tears once. The gang went out, Glitch went back to the room for some much-needed alone time, and the Parker decided to check on him. The sobbing junior revealed his unrequited feelings for Mo, and how being around MacCoy broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

Bodie drew him into the warmest arms, assuring him Prince Charming was right around the corner.

"Glitch, there's...there's something I've...been keeping from you."

Glitch took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"I...well, I...I've been lying to you. I...you...you weren't...my first."

Mo's junior blinked, as if Bodie had swatted him with a flyswatter then opened a can of backwards Russian. "What?"

Bearing the end of the world in his soft eyes, Bodie took the other's hand. He bit his bottom lip, struggled to catch his breath, then he pressed on. His voice was hoarse, and rain glistened in the eyes Glitch loved, but there was no turning back. "You weren't my first," the Parker repeated.

Glitch's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"You...I was with someone...before I met you. With...three others, actually."

"That's **it?"**

"That's **not** it," Bodie said, shaking his head. Emi's partner was so close to tears, and his body language was tense. He rubbed at his arms while he spoke. "Glitch, I...I was...there was...s-s-something happened, way back when. It...I was..."

"Bo, it's cool."

"No it's not. I was...I didn't want to tell you this, because I was afraid of what would happen, but...I don't want to keep it hidden any more. I was...I was eighteen, and...nobody else knows this. Not even Emilia."

"Won't say anythin' if ya don't want me to, Bo."

Even more tears flooded the Parker's eyes. He used both hands to clutch his heart, but Glitch took one of those hands and squeezed it. "Don't be afraid, baby," the young breaker said soothingly, rubbing the other's fingers.

"Talk t' me. It's okay. Jus' take a deep breath and say what 'cha gotta say."

A deep breath was taken, Bodie shut his eyes, and-

"Two years ago, three men took me against my will."

...

"It was eleven o'clock at night," the blonde went on, fearing every breath he took. "I was on my way home, having closed down the family bar, and...it was someone I had turned down, several times. I told him he wasn't for me but he just couldn't get that through his head, so he and two of his friends jumped me one night and didn't let me go for two whole days."

...

Glitch had gone back to being annoyed, but for an entirely different reason.

"Ya never told Emi?"

The male Riptide member shook his head so vehemently, he looked very much like a child.

"And lemme guess. Ya never told th' blues either, right?"

"No. They told me if I ever said anything, they'd hurt the people I cared about."

"Bo...those bastards couldn't have done ANYTHIN' if they had been behind bars!"

"I dunno. I wasn't sure if he had friends, family members-"

Mo's partner wanted to tear his own hair out. "Bo, ya NEVER said anythin'? Three asswipes jumped ya 'n ya never said anythin' at ALL?"

The Parker was a thousand times more annoying than every annoying thing on Earth, but the smile on his face was unbearably adorable. "You're the first to know."

"So that's it? You've been edgy because ya didn't wanna tell me about bein' raped?"

Bodie's gentle eyes widened. He didn't know whether to be frightened or overjoyed by Glitch's reaction, but something within him was brushing him towards 'joy'. "Yes," he said breathlessly.

"It was a **horrible** nightmare! I had forgotten all about it until I fell in love with you, but then I-"

"Bo, I thought you were breakin' up with me!"

"What? Whatever gave you **that** idea?"

Both of them burst into laughter, clearly relieved by the night's turns. "Like I'd break up with the love of my life," the Parker roared, clutching at his sides.

"Don't know what crept into that vivid imagination of yours, but you can definitely send that down the garbage disposal!"

Laughter, long and crisp, continued until the night's urgency was restored. But both of them were much calmer than before. They peered into each other's eyes, warmer and happier. "I don't want to break up with you," Emilia's partner said, clutching both of Glitch's hands.

"I love you."

"I love ya too," Glitch replied instantly, reacquainted with the moonlit sky. Bodie was always so friggin' sexy whenever he said those three magical words.

"But all of that build-up...man, ya killed me!"

"I'm sorry," the older male said, wiping at his eyes. "But that was a devastating topic for me! I thought you'd hate me if I told you, but I really didn't want to lie to you about being my first anymore!"

"That's just **it,** yo. That didn't check out as a lie."

"What're you saying?"

"First time only counts if ya do it with someone ya love."

...

"You don't...think I'm-"

"Nope. Love ya even more than before. Just...when it comes t' stuff that freaks ya out, don't be afraid t' spill anythin' t' me in th' future, 'kay?"

"That's why I was so nervous," Bodie went on, sending his hands into a wrestling match. "About...**being** with you. I didn't want...to make anything filthy."

So. Bodie equaled sex with Glitch to the violation he suffered, two years ago. In other words, he wouldn't have been any different from the ruffians that stole his virginity, if he had **ever** taken the other's body. But-

Bodie made love to him anyway, and it was anything BUT intrusive.

Glitch sighed.

"Emi was right. You really **are** annoying."

"I'm sorry."

"Yer damn right yer sorry," the younger male growled, playfully storming off into the bathroom. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, and out he came in his pajamas.

"Wish y'would cut it out with th'-man, I don't even wanna go there any more. I'm tired out, thanks to yer dumb ass."

Their suite became silent. Bodie turned out the lights, leaving the candles to illuminate the suite on their own. Both of them dove under the covers, draped their arms about each other, and-

"Glitch, thank you. You don't know how happy I am, because of what you've done."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hi-Def's junior mumbled into the sheets, snuggling against the other. "Shaddup."

A kiss fell into the top of his head, and they both spent the rest of the night, airborne.

_

"Up for another round, baby?"

"Sure the Hell am," a giddy Coy said, intoxicated with his lover's scent and presence.

That was definitely Coy's new mantra. So much for being the mailman.

But then again, Mo was familiar with Coy's delivery.


End file.
